


The Boy Who Was Adopted

by cats_and_dogs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_dogs/pseuds/cats_and_dogs
Summary: So this is the first Fanfic that I've written, i'm planning to make it into a series. If you have any Ideas PLEASE tell me. Int his Petunia does not get married, and Harry goes by her last name (Evans).
Kudos: 1





	The Boy Who Was Adopted

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first Fanfic that I've written, i'm planning to make it into a series. If you have any Ideas PLEASE tell me. Int his Petunia does not get married, and Harry goes by her last name (Evans).

“Harry dear, come downstairs for breakfast.”

“Coming Aunt Petunia.” Harry had been devouring his school books ever since he visited Diagon Alley.

It had been no surprise to Petunia when Harry receives his letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since both of his parents went there, but it was a huge surprise to Harry. After adopting Harry, Petunia decided that she would not tell Harry about his troublesome past unless she was absolutely sure that he would find out from somebody except for her. 

“Harry you are going to miss the train if we do not leave soon, “ Petunia yelled up the stairs reminding Harry who had already forgotten that she had called for him less than five minutes ago. 

Jumping out of bed Harry gathered up his remaining school materials into his trunk, and dragged it down the stairs. To see his Aunt Petunia Evans waiting for him with a brown bag that he assumed was full of sweets. 

“Oh Aunt Petunia you shouldn’t have!” Harry exclaimed in excitement. 

“Yes I should have, it is going to be a long train ride, and we don’t know if there is going to be food during it.”

“Oh I suppose that you are right, like always.”

… 

“My ticket says platform 9¾. Where is that?”

“Oh dear, I never went to drop off your mother when she went to school, I suppose we will have to ask someone. They look like the sort that are wizards lets go introduce ourselves.”

“Hello ma’am My name is Petunia Evans, and this is my nephew and Adopted son Harry Evans.”

“Oh hi darling, my name is Molly Weasely and these are five of my children.”  
“I am so sorry to bother you, but do you happen to know of a platform 9¾?”

“Why yes I do, four of mine are going to Hogwarts this year.” Molly states and looks down at Harry. “And you must be a first year judging by your confusion and size young man. Don’t worry it is also Ron over there’s first year. You can go onto the platform with him if you like. All you have to do is walk or run your way through that barrier over there. Just make sure that you do not get too nervous, otherwise you will not be able to pass through, and that would be quite embarrassing.”

Nodding his head, Harry looked at the imposing brick column and started his way towards it. 

“Hold on Harry dear, I’m not sure if I want to go any farther. I love you and have a wonderful school year. Try to make lots of friends so we can have them over this coming summer. “ Petunia said as she hugged Harry tightly. 

“Bye Aunt Petunia,” Harry sweetly said already planning to get into trouble with that redhead Ron that he had already been eyeing for best friend material, “I’ll try to stay out of trouble.”

Then without turning back Harry ran towards the platform barrier, and in that way towards his feature.


End file.
